Marauders
by emmaben02
Summary: Ever wonder how the old gang came to be? Follow Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, and Severus on their adventures. (New chapters every week)
1. The Evans Twins

The strong winds rustled the leaves and branches on the oak tree outside of Number 7 Manchester Road. Mr. And Mrs. Evans were sitting in the small kitchen inside their petite yet lovely home. The walls were stone, the roof was thatched, and the chimney was of red brick. Mr. Evans had lit a fire in the wood stove just that morning, and now he and his wife were enjoying the warmth it gave off. Looking up at the clock on the mantel, Mr. Evans softly exclaimed "Oh my! I'm late for work. I'll be home at three dear. Call me if you need anything." Mrs Evans kissed her husband on the cheek, then heard the door click as he shut it behind him. _Well_ , she thought, _there is still work to be done before the baby arrives._

For you see, Mrs. Evans was pregnant. She was due to have a child any day now. She set about fussing over the state of the sitting room, making sure everything would be just so when her family came to see the new baby. She swept, she dusted, she vacuumed, and she polished all the silver. When she could find nothing more to fix, she absentmindedly wandered into the soon-to-be nursery and began rearranging the closet for what must have been the hundredth time. Suddenly, she felt very ill and decided to call a doctor. She picked up the phone and dialed the number lethargically, almost as though in slow motion. It rang once, twice, three times. On the fourth ring, the doctor picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Oh, thank goodness! Doctor Davison! I suddenly feel very achey and dizzy."

"Alright," said Dr. Davison, "Lie down." Mrs. Evans did. She called Mr. Evans at work, and her promised to come rushing home.

At half past eleven, the heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said. It was Dr. Davison. He was a portly man, with wide blue eyes, a light gray combover, and a bushy mustache. When he spoke, he spoke as though he was speaking to a small child, slowly and calmly. Within 5 minutes, Mr. Evans burst and and panted

"Is it time?" The doctor seemed to think so.

Within an hour, a baby girl had been delivered. She was pretty, but not exquisitely gorgeous. She had black hair and brown eyes, just like her mother. She was called Petunia. As soon as Petunia was cleaned up and on her mother's chest, Dr. Davison cried "Oh my! Twins!" For a second baby had just popped out of her own accord. She was the most beautiful little girl the doctor had ever seen. She had gorgeous red hair, and deep set emerald green eyes. Without having thought about it, her parents knew she would be called Lily. And so, Mr. And Mrs. Evans and their daughters, Lily and Petunia, lived together in the small cottage, a perfect family.


	2. Fenrir Greyback

It was a beautiful spring day in London. Five year old Remus Lupin was playing on the swings outside his apartment. He, along with his mother, Hope, and his father, Lyall, lived in Camden. They were the only wizard family in the area, and they had to be sure that no muggles would find out. Remus was about to go inside to fly his toy broomstick when he saw a tall, strong, grungy-looking man knock on the door. He saw his father peer out the window and, the next moment, he had picked him up and carried him inside the house. Remus was afraid of the man at the door, mainly because his father seemed afraid. The man opened the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fenrir Greyback. What do you want from me?" Lyall asked.

"I have come to give you one more chance to, shall we say, _appease_ me before you pay for your little stunt."

"I stand by my decision. I merely attempted to convince the Ministry that you did, in fact, kill 2 muggles."

Fenrir turned on his heel and sauntered off.

Later that night, after the whole Lupin family was asleep, Remus's bedroom window flew open. Outside stood the most horrible, disgusting creature Remus had ever seen. It had the build of a man, but the face, legs, and paws of a wolf. It crept in and lunged at Remus, who woke with a start. He backed away, but was blocked by a wall. He was so scared that he could barely move, and didn't think to shuffle sideways. The man-wolf reached out, grabbed his arm, and bit it. Remus cried out in pain and, in a flash, Lyall was standing in the doorway.

"FENRIR, you little scum!," he roared. It was then that Remus realized the wolf-man was actually a werewolf, the very same one who had threatened his father merely twelve hours ago. Before Fenrir could cause any more damage, Lyall threw a stunning spell at him. He fell out the window.

Lyall could tell that his son had been bitten, and he was mortified. He tried everything he could think of to cure him, but it was too late. Remus would always be a werewolf.


	3. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Blac

Sirius Black had always felt different. His whole family was always bragging about the fact that they were pure-blood wizards, but he didn't really understand why. They all wanted to kill muggle-born wizards or, as they condescendingly called them, "Mudbloods." Sirius did not think it made any sense. He thought that all people, pure-blood wizards, muggle-born wizards, or just plain muggles should have equal rights. His brother Regulus, however, never questioned the Blacks' point of view.

Kreacher, the house elf, despised Sirius. He thought that Sirius was a blood-traitor, and always complained loudly about having to satisfy his every whim. He was perfectly content to serve everyone else in the family, but the idea of serving a master who did not hold the black family values was almost unthinkable.

Despite this, Sirius knew that when he was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, he would find some people like him. He looked forward to it.


	4. Tom Riddle

Fleamont Potter ran down the open, grassy path. He was chasing his 5-year-old son, James, who was shrieking with utter glee. James was flying on a toy broomstick his father had bought him after the massive success of his new product, Sleakeazy's Hair Potion. Their Owl, Merlin, was soaring behind them. Fleamont was ecstatic that James liked his broom. All of James's ancestors on the direct male line had been seekers for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, and Fleamont wanted his son to follow in their footsteps. Fleamont himself had been made captain in his fifth year, leading the Gryffindors to victory for three years running.

By the time Fleamont had managed to wrangle a screaming James and drag him back into the house, it was almost nightfall. As Fleamont made to sit down in the family room, Euphima, his wife, bellowed "I was worried sick! Where were you? You could have sent me a patronus!"

After a very huffy Euphima served them dinner, the family sat down and turned on their radio. "This is Rita Skeeter" said the newscaster, "with breaking news. A former Hogwarts student, Tom Riddle, was sighted this morning. He appeared to be threatening long time friend and Hogwarts board member Lucius Malfoy. Authorities doubt whether they will be able to capture him and put him in Azkaban, as the incident may not be considered serious enough. And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. " They listened to some silly songs about witches who kept mistakenly turning their eyebrows pink, then put James to bed. Fleamont and Euphima turned in for the night, none the wiser. How would they know that Tom Riddle would be the one to kill the boy sleeping in the next room?


End file.
